


Newsbians Stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Newsbians Café

Katherine always found herself at the same old, empty café almost every day. For weeks now, she'd been trying to start this novel she had plans for. The plot was all set up, the conflict was already resolved in her head. If only she knew how to describe or even make the main character. The idea of a female heroine was easy enough, yet describing them when she has no idea of how to do so without making them too flawed or too perfect..... Not so much. Katherine was used to articles, nonfiction stories that were able to have sited sources. Not fiction stories, where everything (including the character's looks) relied on her mind.

Right as Katherine was about to delete the barely started document, the bell on the door rang, signaling someone else's entrance. Katherine looked up, expecting some stressed looking person in need of relaxation and coffee. What she saw instead? A rather smiley girl, who had pep in her step every step she took into the café. Katherine couldn't help herself but to stare, what else did she have better to do anyways. That was what she was trying to convince herself what her reasoning was, but it was something much different than that.

The (cute) girl's beaming eyes and soft smile as she ordered something from the barista. The simple dress she was wearing. And oh God how Katherine loved how her hair and makeup looked, even from afar. Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of her, and that was embarrassing. Katherine knew well she wasn't straight, it's been obvious to her since middle school, but a situation like this hadn't happened for a good long while.

It was then the girl turned from the barista, cup in hand, and her gaze immediately fell on Katherine, who was still staring. The girl's smile only got bigger as she noticed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She teased as she walked out of the café. Katherine sat there, cheeks dusted with a pink color, as she suddenly started writing. The main character's resemblance was now very close if not identical to the cute girl's. Once proud of the work she got done, she saved the document, and got up and left.  
//next day timeskipppp

Katherine was on her way to the café the next day to continue her work, creativity flooding her the night before. She had typed the first five chapters, she was anticipating getting at least one done in her creativity well. As she was walking, she saw the cute girl. In a dress similar to yesterday, sitting on a bench, alone. That beautiful smile she saw the other day was replaced with something else. A faint, yet still noticeable, frown. Her eyes were red, and her face was obviously tear stained. Katherine walked over to her and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" Katherine asked calmly.

"Huh?" The cute girl looked over at her, sniffling. "O-oh, it's you. Café girl, right?" The girl asked, her frown turning into a sad smile. "Yep, that's me, but I didn't ask you who I was. I asked if you were okay." Katherine reminded, as the girl wiped her face. "My boyfriend, Jack, he- he broke up with me. For my brother." The girl responded, giving the reason why she was crying. Katherine's heart sank a little. Oh, so she's straight. But she shook off the thought, she was gonna help this girl.

"That's awful!" Katherine replied, handing the girl over a tissue. "He sucks if he did that outta nowhere. He sucks for just doing that." Katherine scolded the boy although he wasn't there and she'd never met her. This caused the girl to giggle softly, and to Katherine it sounded like an angel's choir. "Yeah, according to my friends this liking has been going on almost as long as he's dated me. Apparently he's just gay now? And he accused me of cheating with a girl. Ugh, bisexual problems..." The girl ranted quickly, but the last sentence gave Katherine a jolt of hope. She's bi. They barely knew each other, but she already could tell she liked this girl, and just was happy to see the smile return to her face.

"Well-um- that sucks. Hey quick, off-topic question." Katherine thought she should tell this girl her likeliness was being put into a character in her book. The girl nodded, listening intently. "So I saw you in that café, and I found your look very..... Aesthetically pleasing? I guess, so I designed my protagonist in my book after you, that good?" After Katherine finished telling her, the girl next to her dissolved into giggles and blushing slightly.

"Well you ain't gonna get me right that well without my name, are ya? I'd just say make the girl me, with different personality traits, o' course." The girl proposed, causing Katherine to nod frantically in agreement. "My name is Sarah, Sarah Jacobs." The girl smiled. "I'm a bi mess and it's nice to meet you." She smiled, extending her hand, even thougedthey were mere inches apart. "Katherine, Katherine Plumber." Katherine smiled, shaking Sarah's hand and tried (and failed) to fight off the blush rising to her cheeks from the mere contact of their hands.

"What ya blushing at?" Sarah teased, her smile becoming a small smirk as she said it. Katherine started sweating nervously once she noticed. "I-um-erm-uh..." Katherine's gaze was rested on their hands, which Sarah had yet to let go of. "Oh? These?" Sarah asked, intertwining their fingers. Katherine's cheeks only darkened a shade of pink, hand trembling a bit. "Y-yeah, it's t-that..." Katherine stuttered, and her comment was replied to by a grin.

"Oh, what about them?" Sarah asked, drooping them and rocking them back and forth. "Embarrassed to be seen with a pretty girl, are ya, Plumber?" She teased Katherine again, causing Katherine's cheeks to turn a shade of red that surely rivaled Albert's hair. "N-no! N-not embarrassed! Just- you're really pretty, and contact-" Katherine started, to which Sarah raised an eyebrow. Her gaze was burning into Katherine's, and looking at her beautiful eyes, it made Katherine stronger and wanting to do this more. "This contact makes me really realize how much I like you even though we've barely met..." Katherine finally said to Sarah, bracing for an impact she was sure to receive.

Sarah reached out a hand, and placed the hand gently on Katherine's cheek. "I've been in that café for a while too, ya just never noticed before. I've noticed you though, and, I feel so much the same. You're beautiful, you're cute, you're-" Sarah was cut off by Katherine pressing her lips against Sarah's. Sarah was in as much shock with Katherine as Katherine was in shock with herself. But, Sarah returned the affection after a moment.

Once they pulled away, Sarah's cheeks were merely dusted pink, Katherine's whole face was redder than any human could ever imagine. Sarah smiled and poked her forehead. "Got a bit too much red there, Kath." Sarah smiled, jotting down her number and handing it to Katherine. "Coffee together? Tomorrow?"

"It's a date."


	2. You're a Dork

Katherine was typing at the dining table. Sarah, was still at work, so she was also singing along to the Be More Chill soundtrack playing in the background. "I love play rehearsal, because it's the best, because it is fun-" She murmured to herself quietly, a smile spreading across her face as she continued typing at the same time. "I love play rehearsal, and I get depressed, as soon as it's done-" Sarah's gaze melted to her screen, her lips were occupied by the song coming out, ears taking in every note of music. She didn't even notice when Sarah opened the door to their apartment. "But not depressed as in like "kill yourself depressed" no, I'm not into self harm, dude, I swear, here check my arm!" The murmur went louder, she was full on singing now. Sarah smiled, she hated to interrupt this, but, she missed her girlfriend. 

"You're a dork!" She called. Katherine jumped in her seat, closing the computer quickly, hiding her face to the best of her ability. "Hey." Sarah pouted, hugging her from behind. "Don't hide your face..I missed you. I love looking at you... Don't hide." She placed her head on top of Katherine's. 

"You're mean." She mumbled, lifting her head up. She crossed her arms. "I hate you." She stuck her bottom lip out, turning her head away. 

"Nooo." Sarah hooked her finger under Katherine's chin, making her look at her. "I think the fact that you're a dork is adorable." She admitted, causing Katherine to blush brighter. 

"Thanks, Saz." She stammered out, kissing her cheek. Sarah grinned, placing her kiss on Katherine's lips. Katherine smiled into the other girls lips, before pulling away. 

"Complete and utter dork." Sarah mumbled, booping her nose. Katherine smiled


	3. Fights (That End Fluffy)

Sarah stormed into their apartment, furiously rubbing at her eyes. "KATHERINE!" Her voice wasn't meant to come out booming and threatening, but it did. Katherine yelped from her spot on the couch, jumping up in genuine fear for their girlfriend. She took small steps towards the brunette before asking.

"Saz? What's wr-"

"Not seeing anyone!? Are you THAT disappointed and ashamed of me?!" Sarah's voice was hoarse, she had a paper clenched in her hand. Katherine looked at the barely visible words. Oh, no.... A letter to her father. A letter where she claimed she was single. Katherine took a shaky breath, not even noticing the diamonds that were tears forming in her own eyelids. 

"S-Sarah, please, I'm not ashamed, I promise, I just-" She felt her hand tremble. She clenched the fabric of her skirt, hoping to calm her down in some miracle. She was just so scared of what what happen

"Just what?" Sarah's voice had a slight edge to it, Katherine couldn't help but want to just rush up and hug her. But, first, explain. 

"He's- he's not accepting of people like me, relationships like us." She admitted. "I-he knows David. He knows who you are. Your family. He- Sarah if he found out he could hurt you. Really hurt you." She reached her hand up to the best of her ability to cup Sarah's tear stained cheek. "I can't see you hurt, sweetheart. I really can't. You mean too much to me. Because I love you. And it was stupid of me to do that.... But.... I did." She felt more tears escape her eyes, she gulped to continue, before Sarah placed a finger on her lips.

"Kathy...." Sarah whispered softly, only just choking back a sob "I love you. But... Don't do that again. You had me worried sick!" She tried laughing, but it came out shaky and awkward. Katherine smiled sadly, hand still glued to her girlfriend's cheek. She continued to rub at her cheek, getting the last few tears. 

"Katherine, please, forgive me for my stupidness." She pleaded, Katherine answered with a snort.

"Of course darling." She smiled, leading Sarah towards the couch before she leaned her head on the girl's shoulder once they were comfortably settled. Sarah smiled down at her, running her fingers through the auburn curls, gently getting knots out of her gorgeous hair.

"I'll forgive you... But seriously, if you do that again, I might pack up and take the typewriter with me."

"You wouldn't!" Katherine gasped.

"But, I would." Sarah said with a smirk, jabbing at her girlfriend's side. Katherine giggled a moment, before burying her head deeper into Sarah's shoulder.

"Love you, Sar-bear. Forever and always." She murmured. Sarah smiled.

"Love you too, Kitty Kat. Utterly." 

Katherine fell asleep like that. Intertwined above the blankets and pillows where her girlfriend also sat, with a smile, just looking at her sweet Katherine, peacefully asleep. With a gentle kiss to the forehead, and a grin on her face, and hearts in her eyes, Sarah whispered. "I'll always look out for you, love. Even though you don't know it yet." And in her sleep, Katherine smiled.


End file.
